


My little bumble-bee

by Sherlock_holmes_girl_whovian_for_David



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accepting Sam Winchester, Age Play, Age Play Little Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Confused Dean Winchester, Dean is just so repressed, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, Kind of AU ish, Little bit of hurt, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sam is just a loving bean, Toddler Castiel (Supernatural), bit of singing, little cas loves bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_holmes_girl_whovian_for_David/pseuds/Sherlock_holmes_girl_whovian_for_David
Summary: Castiel is struggling with this whole human thing, and finds a friend outside of his two boys to help him with it. When she decides that being his mummy through the screen is not enough, Cas has to tell Sam and Dean all about his little side that he has been hiding.(I suck at summaries I promise its better that that terrible description I just think there needs to be more little Cas in the world).





	My little bumble-bee

"Cas baby, don't put that in your mouth"   
Cas looked up at the screen and pulled the crayon away from his lips. He hadn't even been thinking about it. He smiled up at the screen, then focused back on his drawing.   
It had been four months since he had begun this form of relaxing. Four months since he had first messaged Echo.   
"Cas! Not in your mouth please honey."   
Again, Cas pulled the crayon away from his waiting lips.   
"Sorry mommy." He looked up at the screen apologetically, seeing his mommy smiling gently.   
"I know baby. Just try your best, we don't want you getting poorly do we?"   
Cas shook his head.   
He was glad he had a mommy to help him with all of this. Otherwise he would always be getting himself into trouble. 

Echo came recommended from a number of hunters as an up-and-coming Bobby Singer-esque researcher and all round reliable person. Cas had initially contacted Echo as someone to talk to outside the very tight knit family that he had found himself in. He loved his boys, his family, but sometimes he felt they were too close, he needed someone outside of their little circle to talk to, someone who could understand him.  
He first dropped her a text out of boredom. He was stuck in the bunker, not long after he had become human, the boys away on a hunt and nothing else to do. She had responded quickly. The rest, as you say, is history.  
  
Cas looked down at his drawing, deciding he was finished he held it up to show his mommy.  
"Look, I drewed a bee!" he announced proudly. Echo looked at it through the screen.  
"Oh wow baby I love it! A little bumble-bee drawn by my little bumble-bee!"  
Cas giggled. He looked down at his black and yellow stripey onesie and laughed more. He flapped his arms and buzzed, giggling in between buzzes. Suddenly he stopped, gasping. He looked down at his hand. He had been holding the paper and had unfortunately given himself a paper cut.   
It really stung.   
His eyes began to water and he sniffed gently.   
"What's wrong honey?" Echo asked, trying to see what was going on with her little boy through the damned screen.   
"Hurts mommy" Cas responded, holding up the cut to show her. Echo sighed.   
"Oh dear honey. I'll blow you a kiss to put on it." she said, blowing a kiss through the screen.   
"Mommy I want a proper kiss for it" Cas pouted, looking up at the screen with big watery puppy eyes.   
"I know, but you know why I'm not there right?"  
"Because big Cas doesn't want Sam and Dean to know" he pouted a little more.   
"Yes baby."   
She looked at her pouting baby for a few moments. It was getting harder and harder to do this through the screen. Cas was becoming much more attached and much more reliant on her. She hated being so far away with no idea where he was if he needed her.   
"How about I have a chat with big Cas next time I see him. Maybe I can get him to talk to Sam and Dean? Maybe I can come visit?" Echo was sure that it would lead to a massive argument with her friend, but right now she wanted to see her baby smile.   
"Really mommy?!" Cas beamed up at her, paper cut forgotten for the moment.   
"Definatley honey. But I think it's time for bed now." 

Castiel happily cleaned up his crayons and carefully put his drawing on the side. He clambered into bed, paci clutched in one hand and teddy in the other.   
"Night night mommy" he said before pushing the paci into his mouth and pulling the covers over himself. Echo smiled at the image and watched him for a while before disconnecting skype. Sighing and thinking over the best way to attack the conversation tomorrow. 

 

Cas woke up feeling very much an adult. He stripped out of his onesie and put it away in his box, alongside his bear and paci. He got dressed, brushed his teeth and headed into to kitchen for breakfast. He got about half way there before he remembered the conversation from last night. She was going to tell Sam and Dean! He practically ran back to his room and grabbed his phone. He took a few breaths before calling Echo. It rang for a few stressful moments before she picked up.   
"Cas? Dude it's early what do you want" she mumbled, clearly having just woken up.   
"You last night, Sam Dean, telling them! You can't! You haven't right?" Cas blurted out, not exactly sure if the words were in the right order, but sure they were all there.   
"Calm down sweetie! No, I haven't told them. But I did say I would talk to you about it."  
Cas took a few breaths and pressed a hand to his forehead.   
"Don't give yourself a migraine over this Cas" Echo said, a slight tone of exasperation in her voice. Cas scowled at the phone. It was unnerving how she could do that.   
"E, they can't know. They'll think its weird, they'll kick me out."   
On the other end of the phone Echo took a few deep breaths.   
"Castiel. If they truly love you like you say, they will do nothing of the sort. I am sick and tired of being on the wrong end of a screen whenever something happens. I want to be there for you. I want to be able to kiss a paper cut better, I want to be able to see your drawings in person, I want to be able to tuck you into bed! And even when you aren't little, I want to be there to help you through a panic attack, I want to make you food when you don't feel like eating, I want to be there to hug you when you need that physical contact!" 

Cas sat silently on his end of the phone. 

"Cas, please." Echo sighed dejectedly.   
"I'll talk to them." Cas said quietly. "I'll tell Sam about it. I'll get him to call you."   
  
Cas hung up the phone. As he did, he heard the door to the bunker open and the distant chatter of the two brothers. He took a deep breath and walked towards the sounds.

 

"Dude, you're disgusting. Go shower or something" Cas heard Sam say to his brother as he entered the room. Cas saw Dean covered in some kind of black goo.   
"Hello Dean, Sam" Castiel said in greeting to the two of them.   
"Heya Cas" Dean responded before leaving the room, presumably (hopefully), to shower. Sam moved forward and welcomed Cas's surprising and brief hug.   
"You alright Cas?" Sam asked when he stepped back.   
"Yes Sam, though I am rather nervous. Can I talk to you about something? I understand you are tired from the hunt if you wish not to talk right now"  
"You can tell me anything Cas, what's bothering you?" Sam sunk into one of the seats in the living room they had navigated to in the duration of their small conversation.   
Cas paused, hovering in the middle of the room, debating running away and never approaching the subject at all. Sam looked at him worried.   
"Cas, you're scaring me sit down. What's up?" Sam said, patting the seat next to him. Cas sat down, body rigid with nervous tension.   
"I-" Cas began but froze. How on earth was he supposed to say this. He simply sunk his face into his hands and let out a sigh, his breath hitching slightly as he breathed in again. Sam put a hand gently on his friends shoulder, desperate to know what had affected the ex-angel so badly. Sam was about to talk when Cas beat him to it.   
"I have been talking to someone" Cas paused, but Sam merely looked at him expectantly. "As much as I love the two of you Sam, sometimes I felt like we were to close to talk about some things. So I found someone to talk to" now that he had begun it was like he couldn't stop the torrent of words. "There is a girl called Echo that is known among the hunters and we began talking and she has been helping me with this transition into being human. The thing is-" it was now make or break "-we have been doing this 'thing' together to help me relax and learn and I am not sure that you would approve." Cas cast his eyes away from his friend and waited to be berated about it.   
"Cas, I'm glad you have a friend."   
Cas looked up surprised.   
"It would have been nice to know about her" Sam continued "but I am glad she is helping you. I assure you Cas, whatever you are doing together, as long as it is consensual then I really don't mind."   
Cas eyed him dubiously   
"Come on Cas, you can tell me."  
" _wellitsthisthingcalledageplayandipretendtobealittleboyandsheismymommyandshelooksaftermeandiunerstandifyouthinkitisweirdimsorry"_  
Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at Cas who had turned a rather bright shade of beetroot.   
"You wanna try that again Cas?" he asked the former angel who blushed harder.   
"It's, uh, this thing called Age play" he glanced up at Sam who held a neutral expression "basically I pretend to be a younger child and she looks after me like she's my mother."   
Cas made to stand up but Sam just gripped his shoulder. He stilled and fiddled with the seam on his sleeve, not making eye contact.   
"Cas, you shouldn't be scared to tell us this kind of thing. Me and Dean have gone through every level of fucked up, we would never judge you."   
Cas looked up at Sam who was smiling gently. "I do think you made the right decision telling me first though. Dean may take a little longer to process this, you know how emotionally constipated the man is." Sam chuckled and so did Cas.   
"I wanted to tell you this because I want her to know the location of the bunker. She is very similar to how you used to live in many respects as she mainly lives in a multitudes of different motels and hotels across the country. I would like for her to be able to come and visit. So far we have only been able to speak over skype."   
"You wanted our permission for your friend to know where you are?" Sam asked. Cas just nodded. "Cas, this is your home too."   
"Thank you" was his only response. Sam seemed to be considering something.   
"Can I talk to her?"   
Cas looked a little startled. "I, uh, don't see why not. I can call her now?" he pulled his phone from the pocket of the slightly too big jeans he wore.   
  
"You alright my lovely?" Echo answered the call quickly.   
"I, uh, have Sam here, he wants to talk to you."   
Cas held the phone a distance from his ear when she let out a shrill little excited scream. "Of course! Hand me over!"   
Sam took the offered phone with a chuckle, putting it on speaker so Cas could hear too.   
"Hello?"  
"Hello! Sam! It's nice to finally get to speak to you" she answered, her excitement very clear.   
"I just wanted to have a chat with you after talking with Cas."   
"Of course honey, what do you want to know?"   
"Actually, I'm not too sure, Cas has told me pretty much everything. I just wanted to hear you before we do anything I suppose."   
"I'm guessing you haven't talked to Dean about it yet?"  
Sam raised an eyebrow, Cas just smiled. "You'll get used to her doing that" the ex-angel said with a slight chuckle to his voice.  
"I was thinking have a talk with him when you get here Echo" Sam responded "I think it might be better if he gets to put a face to a name immediately. He's not too good with technology."   
"So you're okay with me coming to visit?" Echo said, and Cas knew down the other end of the phone she would be grinning brightly.   
"Well" Sam began, and Cas gave him a confused look "I was wondering if you wanted to stay here with us for a while. Cas says that you don't really have a home as such."   
Cas looks at him with wide eyes, Sam merely smiles back.   
"Really?" Echo's voice drifts up from the phone.   
"Yes. You seem to mean an awful lot to Cas so why not. We have enough room."    
Cas's face breaks out in a genuine grin, a rarity that Sam has no often seen.   
"We'll come and get you if you want. I could do with some time apart from Dean, he's been a pain the past few hunts." Sam says, handing the phone back to Cas to check his own.   
"That would actually be amazing, I don't have a car at the moment my old one died a few weeks ago" Echo said in response "Cas had better be coming along too".   
"Of course! Send us where you are now and we'll come get you."   
"No problem honey, I'll see you soon!"   
With that she hung up the phone and almost immediately there was a chime signalling that Cas, and Sam had a text.   
"How did she get my number?" Sam asked, amazed.   
"I have no idea Sam."   
"Let's get going Cas, before Dean has the chance to ask us any questions". And with that they set off, leaving Dean and note. ' _Gone out to pick something up. Be back in a while. Sam & Cas' _

Cas was practically vibrating in his seat as they pulled up to the crappy motel that had been in Echo's text. Sam and Cas got out of the car and walked up to the door to her room. Sam took a step back and motioned for Cas to knock. As he did the door flew open and suddenly he had his arms full of Echo. He hugged back just as tight. Sam smiled as he watch the situation play out in front of him. Finally the two separated and she looked over to Sam. Sam was immediately hit with the vibrant amber eyes. She held out a hand that he shook and she waved them into her room.   
Echo stood at about 5'6". She had a mess of wavy dirty blonde shoulder length hair, a round face and rosy cheeks that just became more prominent with every blinding smile. She had on a vest that clung onto her curves but Sam couldn't stop looking at the tattoos that covered almost every inch of her arms. He spotted some sigils and symbols he was familiar with, other things he saw was numerous bees dotted among the other images. She noticed him staring.   
"You like them?" she said, snapping him out of his trance.   
"Oh, yeah. I do." he stuttered. Echo just laughed and picked up her bag, linking her arm with Cas. The three of them left the room, Echo dropping her bag at the car and then going to check out of the motel.   
"I wasn't sure what I was expecting but she wasn't it" Sam said, watching her through the reception window as she chatted to the receptionist.   
"She is very unique" Cas replied simply. With that she walked back over to the car and slid into the back seat next to Cas. Immediately she linked hands with Cas and curled into him. Sam glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled when he saw that the two of them were basically falling asleep on each other. Sam himself was feeling a little sleepy but surprisingly Echo had only been staying a few hours away from the bunker by some strange coincidence. Sam was sure that Dean would read more into it than that but seeing the two in the back seat Sam couldn't even imagine that she would be up to something malicious. 

They pulled into the garage of the bunker, Cas and Echo waking up as the engine stopped. They all got out of the car, Sam popping the boot to collect Echo's bag, Echo stretching her back after the journey, Cas keeping an eye on her like she might suddenly vanish.   
"Sam? Cas? Is that you?" They all heard Dean call down the hall that lead to the garage. Cas looked around a little wildly, but before Sam could get to him to calm him, Echo had hold of his shoulders, talking to him quietly. Dean walked into the room, dressed in his dead man's robe, coffee in hand. He looked a little surprised to see Echo.   
"Who's that?" he asked, eyes narrowing at their now joined hands.   
"Come on Dean, lets sit down before we talk" Sam said, herding his brother towards the living room. Dean's eyes narrowed further but let his little brother move him along.   
"Everything is going to be fine Cassie" Echo said quietly on their short journey to the living room. Cas really wanted to believe it. 

Sam did most of the talking, letting Dean hear it from someone familiar rather than Echo. Cas added a few points but it was mainly Sam. Dean seemed to be having a difficult time with it. He seemed to be in some kind of internal battle, happy Cas had found something that helped but he couldn't understand why Cas had to act like a child. Echo, who had stayed mostly silent during this stood and went to sit down next to Dean.   
"I know that this is confusing, difficult to understand. Cas was just as confused when I suggested it. We're not asking you to understand it, or even be involved at all. We're just asking that you accept it for what it is and don't make Cas feel uncomfortable or unwanted at all." She looked up at Dean calmly and amber locked onto green. Eventually Dean sighed.   
"Okay, I think I can do this. Just, try not to do the whole little thing around me for too long? I'm not sure how I'll be."   
Echo nodded and then looked over at Cas who looked okay, but a little deflated. Sam came to the rescue.   
"Cas why don't you help Echo pick out a room."   
Echo stood, sending a thankful glance at Sam and followed Cas out of the room. 

Sam was a little disappointed in his brother. He hated to see that look on Cas's face, especially after the smile he had seen earlier when they were picking Echo up.   
"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this Sam!" Dean shouted, drawing Sam back to the present.   
"He only told me this afternoon Dean! And I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react just like this! I have never seen him smile like that Dean! He was so happy, doesn't at least one of us get the chance to be happy in this mess of a life we have?!" Sam took some deep breaths, he knew that he would either get Dean to see sense or he would just get angrier. Dean just left the room. 

On the other side of the bunker Cas was showing Echo into her room.   
"It's right next to mine I hope you don't mind" he said, gesturing to a door across the hall.   
"Of course not honey." She smiled as she threw down her bag. She looked him up and down. "Today has been stressful honey, you feeling little?"   
Cas nodded nervously. Echo took his hand and walked him towards his room.   
"It'll be just like when we're on screen, apart from now I'm here I can give proper kisses!" and with that she started peppering his face with little kisses. Cas giggled and sank onto the bed. As if she had been here all her life, Echo moved over to where she knew the box with Cas's little things are and pulled out a onesie and his teddy, plus a pull up.   
"Come on baby, lets get you dressed then I can give you your present." She grinned when his face lit up. 

Cas didn't put up a fuss when Echo stripped him down and put on the pull up, then the footed onesie. He gripped his bear tight.   
"Right, stay right here little man. I will be right back." Echo ran to her room and back, Cas sitting just where he was put. She handed him two beautifully wrapped presents.   
"I've had them a while. But I just couldn't not get them. Cas ripped into the wrapping excitedly, he'd never done this before! Neither of them saw Sam in the doorway, watching curiously. One of the presents was a sippy cup. Cas beamed brightly as he realised that he could eat and drink as a little. The other was a blanket with bees all over it. He squealed unabashed and wrapped Echo up in a hug.   
"Thank you mommy I love them!"   
Echo chuckled and hugged back. Sam made to leave the two alone but the floor squeaked and both Cas and Echo looked at him. Cas was visibly panicked for a moment. What would Sam do? Sam merely smiled.  
"Say hi to Sammy" Echo prompted, waving at Sam herself. Cas waved shyly. He looked up through his lashes and Sam smiled and waved back.   
"See, he's not that scary" Echo said, waving Sam over. "you know I think that Sam needs a big hug for driving all the way to pick me up and bring me back here don't you think?" By this point Cas had fallen quite far into his headspace. Of course Sammy needed a big ol' hug for that. He brought mommy home! Cas toddled over to Sam and wrapped his arms around him tightly, hugging him tightly. Sam hugged back and Echo just grinned from her seat on the floor. It was quite an image, Cas in a footie onesie covered in boats with his arms wrapped around the taller Winchester. 

Echo stood up from the floor with a huff and picked up the sippy cup and paci.   
"Come on then little bee, lets find you something to eat" she said, asking Sam to take them to the kitchen silently. Sam nodded in acknowledgement and lead the way as Echo grabbed Cas's hand and followed.   
"Mommy, you're gonna make me dinner?" Cas asked excitedly. "  
"Yes I am my lovely, I'm sure I can make something child friendly with what they have here." She grinned as Sam raised an eyebrow as if to say 'good luck'.  
At one point Sam thought he could hear the footsteps of his brother approaching, but turning away as he heard the chatter coming from Cas, but he wasn't totally sure. He wouldn't put it past him.  
When they got into the kitchen, Sam moved over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup as he watched Echo sit Cas down and then look in the fridge and the cupboards.  
"I think I'm gonna have to go shopping huh?" she said, winking at Cas who giggled. Sam nearly spat out his coffee when he heard Cas, the little carefree laugh sounded so unusual coming from the man who rarely smiled properly. Cas looked over at the noise and giggled again, Sam had coffee dribbling down his chin. He wiped it away and laughed too. The carefree-ness was contagious. Cas hugged his bear close and sucked it's ear into his mouth. Echo turned around at the sudden silence, like she knew he had something he shouldn't in his mouth.   
"No baby, that's not for mouths" she came over and pulled it out of his mouth, eliciting a small whine from Cas and a scowl that held no heat. She pushed the paci into his mouth and he relaxed again. It was quite a sight, Castiel with a bee paci bobbing in his mouth. Cas smiled at Sam around the pacifier. Sam hand't even noticed that Echo ad managed to put some pasta on to cook and was slowly creating a cheese sauce.   
"I thought Mac and Cheese Cassie, only thing I could make with the lack of ingredients."   
Castiel looked more than happy to be having Mac and Cheese. With the smell of the sauce, Sam's stomach made a strange whale-esque noise. He blushed slightly. Cas laughed again, Echo looking around. She came up behind Cas.   
"I think someone else is hungry. Good thing I made enough to share" she loudly whispered to Cas and kissed his cheek before moving away to drain the pasta and add it to the sauce. Sam thought about objecting and making himself something, but he knew just how little they always had in after hunts and the mac and cheese actually smelled pretty good. Before long two steaming bowls were set in front of the boys. Sam grabbed his fork and dug in, happy to find that it tasted much better than the powdered packet meals he associated with mac and cheese. He looked over and Echo was feeding Cas patiently, making ridiculous car and plane noises, Cas clapping happily. Sam couldn't help but be in a little awe of this strange woman who could put that smile on his friends face after such a short time and such a stressful day. It took a while but Cas had eaten all of his food, another little miracle, and Sam had helped Echo clear up.   
Now they were back in Cas's room, Echo tucking in Cas whilst gently singing   
_"The world is covered by our trails  
Scars we cover up with paint _  
_Watch them preach in sour lies_  
_I would rather see this world through the eyes of a child_  
_Through the eyes of a child..._  
_Darker times will come and go_  
_Times you need to see her smile_  
_And mothers hearts are warm and mild_  
_I would rather feel this world through the skin of a child_  
_Through the skin of a child..._  
_When a human strokes your skin_  
_That is when you let them in_  
_Let them in before they go_  
_I would rather feel alive with a childlike soul_  
_With a childlike soul..."_

It was a gentle, almost haunting tune that was making even Sam feel a little sleepy. Echo kissed Cas's forehead and stood up. The two of them left the room. 

They were silent for a moment. Echo looked up at Sam.   
"Well today has been... interesting" she said with a smile "it was a pleasure to meet you Sam."   
"And I you" he responded. She patted him on the arm gently before going into her own room. 

Cas woke up the next morning happy. He panicked for a moment, wondering if it had all been a dream, but he saw his new blanket laying by the side of the bed. He smiled to himself. This morning he was very much big. He stripped himself of his little clothing and put on his usual jeans and t-shirt. He walked to Echo's new room and hesitated before knocking. He was a little disappointed that there was no response. She must already be up. As Cas made his way to the kitchen he heard a commotion coming from his intended destination. He picked his pace up slightly, worried. That was until he heard a pearl of laughter. He entered the room. Sat at the kitchen table grumpily was Dean watching Echo and Sam making breakfast.   
"Good morning my lovely" Echo said as she noticed Cas stood in the doorway. "Sit down, I'm making breakfast"   
Cas sat across from the grumpy looking Dean.   
"Good morning Dean" Cas said, hoping to initiate some kind of conversation.   
"Mornin' Cas" Dean responded, glancing up from his coffee, Cas gave him a gentle smile and Dean just grunts in response.   
"Stop being such a grump because Echo is making breakfast today" Sam scolded Dean as he passed Cas a cup of coffee. Dean just stuck out his tongue.   
"I suppose Dean doesn't want pancakes and bacon then" Echo said, a throw away comment that suddenly had Dean's attention, he scowled at her and looked away. Echo just chuckled. She served up the pancakes and bacon.   
Dean, one never to turn down food, ate all of his, reluctantly admitting that it was actually quite good. Echo on her part was mainly watching Cas eat to make sure he ate it all.   
Dean was the first to leave, claiming he wanted to get a start on tuning up the Impala, Sam was ready to say something but was stopped by Echo resting a hand on his arm and she watched Dean leave with an air of curiosity.   
  
Throughout the rest of the day Echo spent most of her time looking at the library. She was fascinated by all the information she had available. She was mid conversation aout djin with Sam when her phone went off.   
"Hello my lovely, how can I help you?" she answered, wandering around the library "yes I understand. I'll just get my laptop up" She trapped her phone between her shoulder and ear and opened up her laptop that had been sitting on the table. "You're looking for a phone number or house number? Both? Jesus you are a pain you are" she laughed as she typed a few things in. "It'll be easier to text you it. Yes, I will. Let me know how it goes alright? Yeah. You too. Bye bye." She shot of a quick succession of texts and closed her laptop. She turned back to Sam.   
"Sorry about that, it's my day job." she smiled and settled down into a seat. 

 

It didn't take long for her to become a part of the furniture. Within a month she had very much settled in, setting up a little office style desk in the library so she had access to everything whenever she had a call. Her and Cas spent a couple of days a week with little Cas, with Sam helping out. Dean was still a little standoffish but had soon succumbed to her cooking skills and could sometimes be spotted talking to Echo about cooking, or research for a hunt. Somehow they had settled into their own version of normal. 

It was one unfortunate evening that Sam had burst through the bunker doors holding up a very injured Dean. Immediately Echo jumped up and helped Sam with Dean. Cas was stood frozen in place looking at all the blood.  
"Cas!" Echo called "I need you right now honey. Come here and help Sam get him onto this table, I'll get the kit."  
Cas moved to do as he was told as Echo scampered off to grab their first aid kit that lived in the biggest bathroom. Dean groaned as he was lifted up onto the table and laid flat. Cas was staring at him almost blindly. It took him by surprise when Dean grabbed his hand. It looked like the man in question hand't even noticed that he'd done it. Cas just kept a tight hold.  
Echo had now sprinted back into the room with the kit. She cut off Dean's shirt to reveal a nasty gash along his chest that was causing most of the blood. She hissed in sympathy. Cas gripped dean's hand tighter. If Sam or Echo noticed, non of them said anything. She slowly went about cleaning the gash, stitching it up and bandaging it. Dean seemed to become a little more lucid after this, looking up at the people surrounding him.  
"Come on mister. Time for bed" Echo said, helping him sit up. Sam and Cas lifted an arm each helping him walk to his room. They laid him down on his bed. The two men made to leave the room but Echo stayed.  
"E?" Sam asked, question unfinished but understood.  
"I'm gonna make sure he's okay through the night" she responded, sitting on the floor next to the bed. Sam and Cas looked at each other, then back to her, but she seemed settled and unlikely to move.

When Dean woke the first thing he felt was pain.  
"Jesus Christ" he spat out, trying to sit up.  
"Don't even think about it"  
Dean nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw Echo stand up and put a hand on his shoulder  
"You're still in a pretty bad way. Take it easy." she looked at him and it was as if those amber eyes just looked straight through him and he settled back down. He sighed, then let out an annoyed huff when she went to move the covers from his chest. He batted her hands away.  
"Hey, come on, I need to make sure you haven't bled through the bandages." she moved her hands back and this time he gave in with an indignant sigh. When she had decided that the bandages were all fine, she looked up at him.  
"I'm going to get you breakfast. Don't move please, you'll just hurt yourself more." and with that she left the room. Dean glared at the ceiling, until he heard footsteps. He glared at the door until he realised it was Cas.  
"Hey Cas."  
"Hello Dean."  
There was a period of awkward silence. Then Cas broke it.   
"I was so scared I was going to lose you yesterday" he said, without looking at Dean "you were all covered in blood and weak and I froze, because for the first time I pictured life without you. It was so painful to even think about it. I mean it when I say that I love you Dean."   
And with that he left the room, leaving a stunned Dean to process what Cas had just said. But before he could attempt to follow his former angel Echo arrived with his food. She placed the tray down on his lap after helping him manoeuvre into a better position. Dean slowly began to eat, not even arguing when she handed him some tablets to take with his juice. They were sat in a gentle silence before Echo decided to ask a question that nearly made Dean choke on his food.   
"Dude I just asked you if you fancied Cas" she said, gently patting his back.  
"Why do you care?" he snapped back when he had regained his breath.  
"Because he is my friend honey and I want what's best for him"  
"And you think that's me" Dean deadpanned, food forgotten.  
"Yes Dean. I think your emotionally constipated sexually frustrated ass is the perfect match for Castiel."  
Dean stared at her blankly. Echo sighed and ran a hand through her hair. When she spoke again she spoke much gentler.   
"Dean, you and Cas have something very special, something that was only confirmed for me last night. Honey you grabbed his hand like it was your only lifeline. Don't-just don't lie to me because I have had enough of your hyper masculine straight bullshit."  
Dean really didn't have an answer, seeing himself being laid out right in front of his eyes by this relative stranger.  Echo could sense the impending breakdown.   
"It shouldn't take a near death experience to make you realise that you love him" she whispered before taking the tray and leaving the room. It was all she could do not to hit herself over the head with the tray. 

In a couple of days Dean was moving around again. He hadn't spoken to Echo or Cas about what either of them said. That was until he heard a conversation.   
"Mommy, why is big Cas sad?" Cas asked, sat in his romper, nibbling on a piece of apple.   
"And what would make you say that honey?" Echo responded, placing his sippy cup in front of him.   
"Cause he always gets sad when Dean talks to him."   
Echo looked concerned.   
"And why is that baby?"   
"Cause he never says what he wants Dean to say. But I dunno what that is."   
"I think I have an idea what he wants."   
Dean stepped away from the door, only to bump into Sam. The unexpected trip sent him flying into the kitchen and straight into Cas's line of sight.   
"Dean!" Cas exclaimed delightedly. Little Cas was so excited to meet Dean. Dean looked up into the excited and expectant smile on Cas's face, and there was no way that he could turn and leave now.   
"Hi there Cas" he said as he stood up. He could sense Echo and Sam watching him carefully "what ya got there?"   
Cas held out a slice of apple.   
"Apple, you wan one?" he asked, holding out another piece. Dean took it gently from his friends hand.   
"Why thank you"  
Cas beamed. After that Dean was hooked. He loved seeing that smile on his friends face. He spent all afternoon with little Cas.   
Sam pulled him to one side.   
"Dean. I, uh, I'm really proud of you ya know." he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck nervously.   
"Thanks Sam. I've been a bit of an ass lately."   
Sam's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, but he accepted the statement.   
"Well I'm glad to see you doing better." Sam smiled and headed off back to the library. 

Dean was intending to go back to his room and have a think when his attention was grabbed by talking coming from the bathroom, accompanied by splashing water. Dean walked towards the noise curious. He stood at the door and heard the giggle that was unmistakably Castiel.   
"You have fun today little bee?" Echo asked Cas inside the room. It should have been awkward bathing a fully grown man but it wasn't.   
"Yeah mommy!"   
"And why is that baby?" she replies, wiping down the arm that wasn't currently preoccupied with dunking a rubber duck under the water.   
"Cause I got to play with Dean!" Cas replied happily.   
Dean walked away from the bathroom to his room. He couldn't stop thinking about what Cas had said earlier about big Cas being sad. It was always something in the back of his mind, their bond. Plus Cas had only days ago told Dean he loved him. Dean had tried to file it away under things that family say to each other, but the intensity in his eyes when he said it was just, breathtaking. He had been pretending for so long that the long glances, the lack of personal space, meant nothing more than angelic confusion and nothing to do with the palpable tension between the two of them.   
He went to sleep with a certain ex-angel on his mind. 

Dean was awake early the next morning. A sleepy Echo shuffled into the kitchen to grab a cup of orange juice, sending him a sleepy wave when she noticed him. They both jumped a little when her phone began to ring and she rolled her eyes as she left the room, juice in one hand, phone in the other on the way to the library and her little office set up. Castiel was the next to walk in.   
"Good morning Dean" he said gruffly, voice deepened by sleep. Dean smiled and passed him a cup of coffee   
"Morning sunshine"   
Cas eyed him funnily, but made no comment.   
"I wondered if you wanted to come on a drive with me today?" Dean asked, nervous. Cas looked up from his drink in surprise.   
"Just the two of us?"  
"Yeah."   
Silence fell for a few stressful moments.   
"Okay."   
Dean grinned widely and clapped Cas on his shoulder.   
"Whenever you're ready to go."

Cas walked into the garage half an hour later, freshly showered and in his usual too big jeans and t-shirt that used to belong to one of the brothers. Dean sat nervously on the bonnet of baby, and did he have product in his hair?   
"Hello Dean" Cas said as he walked over, opening the passenger side seat. Dean jumped off the bonnet and slid into the drivers seat, smoothly starting the car, smiling at Cas as he revved the engine. Before long they were speeding down empty country roads, Dean happy behind the wheel and Cas watching the scenery go by.   
"Dean" Cas's voice broke the silence "why did you ask me out here today?"   
Dean coughed a little "I haven't been able to spend much time with you recently man, mainly my fault though. I just wanted some time with you ya know?" he shrugged a little, slowing a little as he looked over at Cas.   
"You don't have to kidnap me to spend time with me. I am around pretty much all the time."   
With that Dean let out a full bodied laugh, so much that he pulled over to make sure he didn't hit anything.   
"Dean, I'm not sure it was that funny" Cas responded as Dean was still chuckling, small tears rolling down his face in his humour. Cas leaned over to wipe them away. Dean looked up suddenly, locking blue and green with Cas's hand still on his cheek. Dean dipped in quickly, a tiny kiss pressed onto Cas's lips and it was over almost before it begun. Cas seemed frozen.   
"Cas I-" But whatever Dean was going to say was whisked away as Cas leaned forward and connected their lips together again, this time for a little longer. They broke apart and Cas leaned into Dean, breathing in his scent as if this was his only chance.   
"I love you Dean" he said quietly into Dean's shoulder. Dean holds him closer. It was something he couldn't say back, not yet, but he got the sense Cas knew this.   
"I'm sorry it took me so long" was Dean's response instead. 

Back in the bunker Echo was finishing up her call as Sam walked in.   
"Where's Dean?" he asked, planning on seeing if his brother fancied a grocery run.   
"Not sure honey. Heard the impala leave"   
"Cas isn't in his room either" Sam added. Echo turned slowly, grin spreading across her face. Sam suddenly caught on, raising his eyebrows.   
"No" was his only response  
"Yes!" she yelled, slamming her book shut and punching the air. 

Dean and Cas drove back in a calm, happy, silence. Dean drove with Cas's head on his shoulder, drifting slowly in and out of a sleep lulled by the purr of the engine. Just before he pulled into the bunker his phone pinged.   
_Me and Sam have gone shopping_  
_You have the bunker for a couple of hours_  
 _Use it well_  
 _E xx_

Cas read it from his shoulder and chuckled. Dean had never been so happy that Cas had found that odd woman called Echo.  
"Come on then bumble-bee, we have some time for ourselves"   
Dean grinned as Cas whacked him for using that nickname and laughed as they chased each other back to Deans's room. 

They were definatley making good use of those couple of hours.

**Author's Note:**

> The lullaby that Echo sings is 'Through The Eyes Of A Child' by AURORA.


End file.
